Flicky
The '''Flickies '''are a kind of colorful Mobini bird race that inhabit various regions across the Earth. The Flickies are constantly captured by Dr. Eggman who uses them as batteries for his various Badniks and often imprisons them in Prison Eggs for later use. Description Anatomy Flickies are small and round-shaped birds with three-toed feet. They have a round-shaped head with two large eyes, a soft beak and hair tuffs on their head. Their wings are medium-sized compared to their body which is usually smaller than their heads and their tail consists of delicate feathers. Some Flickies also display markings like colored cheeks, differently colored bellies, and dark patches across the eyes. Flickies generally come in four breeds which have their own distinct physics, colorations and hairstyles. However, these are not uniform looks for all Flickies as certain individuals can have their own unique plumages, eye colors and hair styles. These four breeds include: * Light blue ones with pale yellow bellies. They also have a tassel in their hair above the forehead. * Green, bulky ones with a big bun in the middle of the head and pale yellow bellies. * Pink ones with pony tails on both sides of the head. * Red ones with mullets and hair spikes on their forehead. A fifth breed that's a red version of a blue Flicky lives on Angel Island. Characteristics Like actual birds, the Flickies can only speak in a language consisting of squawks, chirps and tweets. Although recognized as non-sentient, the Flickies show at times striking insight and are remarkably intelligent and sociable, being capable of understanding normal language and establishing their own communities. Peaceful and friendly, Flicky birds do not fear strangers and are overall good-hearted, helpful, friendly and playful, but their small stature leaves them rather defenseless on their own. They also have great respect and appreciation for nature, choosing to live in complete harmony with it. Habitats Flickies inhabit various natural environments like forests all around Earth and its unusual satellites, such as South Island, Westside Island, Angel Island, Eastwatch Islands, Cocoa Island, Little Planet, and the Lost Hex, where they have established their own small villages, more often than not with other Mobini races. The place that has the most Flickies is Flickies' Island. Breeds Flicky.png|Blue Flicky Pink Flicky.png|Pink Flicky Red Flicky.png|Red Flicky Green Flicky.png|Green Flicky Red Flicky (Angel Island).png|Red Flicky (Angel Island) History Hunted and freed Following Dr. Eggman's uprising, the Flickies have perpetually been kidnapped by the Eggman Empire to be used as power sources for the Badnik Horde employed by Eggman and his various Egg Army factions. Over the course of time, the Freedom Fighters and other parties have freed countless Flickies from their robot shells during their battles with Badniks. Shattered World Crisis When the Shattered World Crisis began, the Flickies were amongst many of the Mobini affected by the crumbling landmasses caused by the planetary break-up. Bunnie D'Coolette herself flew into a group of Flickies meant for a wedding that was interrupted by the disastrous flooding at Harbor Heights, which was caused by the global crisis. Category:Non-Mobian creatures Category:Mobini